Swan Queen Week 2017
by QueenOfBlackenedHearts
Summary: Compilation of seven swanqueen week prompts, each chapter equals a new prompt.
1. Chapter 1

Swan Queen Week 2017

Day 1: July 9, 2017

Sharing A(nother) Child

The scene before Regina was quite comical. She chuckled to herself as she headed towards a fumbling Emma. Emma and Regina were best friends since high school in Storybrooke, Maine. Emma had been the new girl in school and Regina was quick to befriend her. Regina fell in love with Emma as soon as she got to know her. Of course, she never told her. She just loved her from afar, supporting her in everything she did and being there for her when boys broke her heart. Regina tried to date other boys in school, usually the best friend of whomever Emma was dating at the time. It never worked out because her heart always belonged to the blonde-haired, blue-eyed beauty standing in front of her now, dropping all her bags.

After high school, Regina went to college and got her degree to teach English and Emma went to school to pursue photography. Emma went all the way to New York City for school while Regina headed off to Boston for her undergrad. They stayed in touch, often visiting each other on the weekends and spending all their time together when they went home for the holidays. They texted each other every single day, often ending their nights in a phone call or a FaceTime call depending on how tired they were. They both dated casually but Regina could never stay in a relationship long. There was one boy, Daniel that she thought she might be able to see a future with but that went downhill when she walked in on him fucking his ex in Regina's dorm room. She still wasn't sure how or why that occurred the way it did but she was heartbroken and Emma drove from the city to console her. She tried and tried to get over Emma but it was impossible. Eventually, Regina just stopped dating. Living alone was hard on her though so Regina made the decision to fill her house with a baby boy, one Henry Emie Mills. Yes, she named him after both her father and Emma and yes, Henry knew who he was named after. Henry loved Emma almost as much as Regina did.

Emma on the other hand was constantly dating: boys and girls, mostly casual relationships and one-night-stands. Lately though, Emma seemed to have slowed down on the dating game. Since she told Regina everything, Regina knew that Emma wasn't seeing anyone and was ready to focus on her career. Regina started teaching back home in Storybrooke, Maine when her father fell ill to cancer. Emma had come home for the funeral and stayed for several weeks to be with Regina and Henry before going back to NYC for her job.

Two weeks ago, Regina had gotten a phone call from Emma saying that she found a new job and she was coming home. The warmth that filled Regina's heart at the word 'home' was growing as she took in the sight of Emma Swan. Emma Swan who hadn't been to visit in nearly six months, who was moving in to Regina's mansion 'temporarily.' Regina was secretly hoping she would stay forever but she knew she was being unrealistic. Emma obviously wasn't in love with Regina. The thought of having to tamp down her feelings for Emma had scared Regina but the thought of Emma finding somewhere else to stay scared her even more. She was picking Emma up at the Portland airport and had spotted Emma before she spotted her. She snuck up behind Emma.

"Need some help dear?" Regina purred in Emma's ear and watched the shiver ripple through Emma's body. She spun in a circle and Regina immediately wrapped her arms around Emma's waist, burying her face in Emma's neck.

"Regina, I've missed you so much," Emma sounded choked up and Regina could feel tiny kisses being placed on the top of her head. She was suddenly overwhelmed by how much she missed Emma and hot tears were sliding down her face wetting Emma's white shirt. "Shh, don't cry Gina." Silent tears slipped down her own cheeks as she held on to Regina as hard as she could.

Emma was terrified of making this big move back home. Throughout the years, Emma was determined to shove aside her feelings for the smaller woman. She was head over heels in love with Regina Mills and her son. She tried to get over her by throwing herself into random relationships over the years. Nothing worked. Now she was moving into Regina's house 'temporarily" but deep down she knew she would never leave. Unless of course, Regina asked her too. She squeezed Regina a little tighter before releasing her and planting a kiss on her cheek. Regina reached up and cupped Emma's cheek, pouring as much love and adoration into Emma as she could with just her eyes and smile.

"Well, as much as I would love to stand here in your arms all day, the parking meter is going to run out soon." Regina chuckled before wiping under her eyes and helping Emma carry her bags out to the parking garage. Emma didn't stop talking the entire car ride home, asking Regina questions about Henry and her mom and teaching at their old high school. Regina answered honestly, trying to focus on the road ahead but finding it extremely difficult to keep her eyes off of Emma's bright face. When they arrived at the mansion, Emma and Regina carried the bags through the front door and barely set them down before a tiny brown-haired boy plowed into Emma's legs.

"Emma! Emma, you here! Gammie! Emma's here!" Henry was bouncing up and down, looking between Emma, Regina and his grandmother Cora who had been watching him while Regina went to the airport.

"Emma darling," Cora started. "It is so wonderful to see you. It has been far too long." Cora wrapped Emma in a tight hug and placed a kiss on her cheek. Cora adored Emma and treated her like a second daughter. And Emma loved Cora as if she was her mother.

"Cora, I missed you so much! How have you been?" Emma scooped up Henry and placed him on her hip as she followed Cora into the living room. Regina took the bags upstairs to Emma's new room before meeting them in the living room and taking a seat on the couch next to Emma. Emma immediately wrapped an arm around Regina who scooted over and curled in to Emma's side. Emma subconsciously dropped another kiss on the top of Regina's head as she listened to Henry tell stories about school and his new toys. Cora looked on with a knowing smile. She was hoping the women would finally come to their senses with Emma living with Regina now.

Cora made a delicious dinner and Emma's favorite dessert before heading home for the evening. She gave all three of her favorite people hugs and kisses and smiled all the way home. She wondered how long it would take for them to realize they've been in love forever.

After Cora left, Emma and Regina headed upstairs to put Henry to bed. He wanted Emma to read him his nightly story so they each sat on the sides of Henry while Emma read to him and Regina rubbed his belly softly. When he fell asleep, they both slid out of the bed quietly and headed back downstairs.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Emma asked. She grabbed two clean wine glasses from the kitchen and the rest of the bottle from dinner and sat on the loveseat next to Regina.

"Sure, what do you want to watch?" Regina let Emma choose from her Netflix and they settled on the couch with their wine. When she finished her second glass, Emma laid her head in Regina's lap and hummed softly when she felt thin fingers running through her long hair. "I'm really glad you're here Emma," Regina said quietly. Emma turned just a bit to look up into Regina's eyes.

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be." Emma smiled up at Regina before returning her eyes to the movie that was playing. Warmth was spreading through Regina's abdomen. Emma being here and resting in her lap was the best feeling she's had in a while. She couldn't focus on the movie because she was too busy watching Emma's expressions and feeling her soft hair between her fingers. Emma startled her by sitting up when the credits began to roll.

"I have a confession to make Regina," Emma started. She took a deep breath before she took Regina's hands in her own. "I chose this job here in this town because I couldn't stand to be away from you and from Henry any longer. You are the most important person in my life Regina. All these years away from you have been the hardest years of my life. You're my-my everything Regina and I love you. I can't thank you enough for letting me live here with you and Henry and-and I want to stay for long as you'll let me." Regina's eyes were welling with tears. Sure, Emma told her she loved her often but this felt so different. Regina squeezed Emma's hands, rubbing her thumbs back and forth across smooth skin.

"Emma, if we're being honest here, I never want you to leave. Ever. I love you so much and-and probably not the way you think I do. You mean everything to me and you mean everything to Henry. Stay Emma, stay." Regina's voice had dropped to a whisper. Emma was looking at her like she held the moon in the sky and Regina was feeling overwhelmed with the desire to kiss Emma. But Emma beat her to it.

Emma released one of Regina's hand to cup her cheek, rubbing her thumb across a strong cheekbone. Regina's breath hitched as Emma leaned in, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. A moan escaped Regina's lips and she grabbed Emma by the waist and deepened the kiss. Tongues dueled, teeth nipped at plump lips, and hands grabbed at clothing. The kiss was everything and more than either had imagined. They only separated when the need to breath became too strong. Their foreheads rested together, chests heaving as they tried to breath deeply. Both of their faces broke out in wide smiles.

"I love you Emma. I am head over heels in love with you. I have loved you every day of my life since you came into it. And I will love you every day of my life until I die." Happy tears were falling down Regina's face, which Emma brushed away with her lips.

"Oh Regina, I have loved you since the day we met. I never thought you could love someone like me. I tried to get over you but I never could. I want you and I want Henry and I want more children with you in this house. I want to wake up in your arms every day. I am in love with you Regina, so so so in love with you."

That was just the beginning of the next step in their relationship. It was the start of a family that loved and cherished each other.

Only a year had passed before Regina asked Emma to marry her, six months more before they said 'I do' and six months more before they adopted their second child. Elliana Cora Swan-Mills aka Ellie, joined the family at just three weeks old. The day they brought her home was the day they started their 'Happily Ever After.'


	2. Chapter 2

Swan Queen Week Day 2

Day 2: July 10, 2017

MILF

Emma sat at her desk munching on the other half of her bear claw from this morning. Leroy had thrown a fit at Granny's first thing this morning and she barely got in a few sips of her coffee. Now she was exhausted and debating on whether or not to get up for a new cup of coffee. Her phone buzzed every few minutes from her iPhone game of 8-Ball with Henry. She sighed heavily as she sat up in her chair and grabbed her jacket. As she left her office and headed to Granny's she thought over the grocery list Regina had given her for their family dinner tonight.

Every Friday, Emma grabbed food and a couple bottles of whatever wine Regina requested before heading to the mansion on her way home from work. Friday nights were her favorite. It had happened pretty naturally, her and Regina just automatically finding entertainment in each other after Henry went to bed. They would finish the bottles of wine that Regina deemed acceptable and then they would talk and Regina would laugh at Emma's bad jokes. They always wound up passing out on the couch and waking up wrapped in each other's arms. Shy smiles were always exchanged before they would go on with their day as if nothing ever happened.

Emma smiled to herself as she opened the door to Granny's. She stepped up to the counter to give her order. She headed back to the station shortly after but decided to take off a little early. She might as well grab Henry and make him go shopping with her after school. She waited for him on the bench in front of the school. As kids started filing out of the school, Emma heard voices coming from the door nearest her.

"Seriously, they are both MILFs!"

"Yeah! Have you seen your mothers, Henry?" Emma nearly choked on her coffee. She turned around to see a bright faced Henry standing with his two best friends. They walked in Emma's direction, both Peter and Nick wearing matching smirks, snickering to each other.

"See you tonight Henry!" One of them said as they passed Emma. "I like brunettes better."

A murmured "Yeah the mayor is way hotter," hit Emma and she whipped her head around to glare at the boys.

"Hey!" Emma yelled at them. "You should be more respectful to the Mayor. And you shouldn't talk about your friend's parents like that. Learn some manners."

The boys nodded in agreement and shot off sarcastic 'sorry's' before chuckling and running swiftly in the opposite direction.

Emma huffed and pouted the entire shopping trip and Henry in return tried to avoid speaking to her. Any questions he asked turned in to Emma ranting about how rude his friends were and how no one was allowed to speak about Regina in such a manner.

When they got to the mansion, Regina's Benz was already in the driveway and Emma stomped her way up to the front door. She angrily kicked off her shoes and put them away so Regina wouldn't get mad. She huffed her way to the kitchen to drop the groceries on the counter. The loud thud of bags hitting the counter startled Regina and she nearly banged her head on the pantry door.

"Emma! What's going on? What's the matter?" Regina looked at Emma concerned. She hadn't seen the blonde this angry since the time that Robin Hood called Regina easy in front of Emma. But that's a different story.

"Nothing," Emma grumbled.

"Well there is obviously something bothering you. But we will discuss this when Henry leaves for his sleepover." Emma glared at the back of Henry's head at the thought of the boys Henry was going to see. She tried to set her thoughts aside until after dinner but her mind kept wandering, even while she ate Regina's famous apple pie and homemade vanilla ice cream (which was her absolute favorite dessert.) That's how Regina really knew something was wrong.

After Henry left, Emma flopped down on the couch face first. Regina decided to forgo the wine in exchange for her strong cider. She grabbed the decanter and two tumblers and went to find Emma. She laughed a little at the pouty face Emma was wearing. She filled their glasses and motioned for Emma to move over so she could sit next to her.

"Are you going to tell me what happened today that has you so angry?" Emma nearly chugged her entire glass and a second before nodding sharply to herself and dropping her head.

"I heard Henry's friends calling us MILF's today and they said that you were hotter. They were being really vulgar," Emma muttered.

"And what, pray tell is a MILF?" Regina seemed to think the comment about her being hotter was quite funny but she wasn't going to mention it to Emma just yet.

"A MILF stands for Mother I'd Like (to) Fuck." Emma kept her head down so she didn't notice the wide-eyed look that grew across Regina's face. "When I heard them start talking about you like that, I just got so angry. No one's allowed to speak to you that way except for me!" Emma had stood up at that and started pacing in front of the empty fireplace. At this point she was ranting and none of it was making any sense. Regina stood up and grabbed Emma by the shoulders.

"Emma stop!" She bit her lip to keep from laughing at Emma's facial expressions. "Although this term MILF is rather vulgar, I must admit that it is true. I do not condone Henry's friends speaking in such terms but I am rather flattered that someone thinks I am 'fuckable' and apparently 'hotter' than you." Emma's jaw dropped in shock and anger. She opened and closed her mouth. She had never heard Regina swear and she was suddenly aroused.

"That 'someone' is basically everyone Regina, I can't believe you just said the word 'fuckable,' and I think being 'hotter' than me is really a relative term. Don't you think? I mean, they do say blondes have more fun."

"Are you jealous dear? Everyone thinks I'm 'fuckable'?" She was still trying not to laugh at Emma's sudden bout of jealousy.

"Have you seen yourself Regina?" She huffed before looking up at Regina again. "And I am not jealous. I couldn't care less about what some teenage boys think about me!"

"But you care about what they think of me?" Regina was fishing now and she hoped Emma would take the bait.

"Well yeah!" Emma nearly shouted her response. "Because no one should be talking about you like that except for me! And anyone who thinks they get to fuck you before me is out of there minds!" Emma clasped both hands over her mouth in shock. She couldn't believe she said that!

Regina couldn't hold back the laugh anymore. She was reeling in that fish. "Did you want to fuck me Emma Swan?" Regina purred at Emma and smiled as she watched the shiver run down her spine. Emma's flushed face turned brighter as Regina caressed her collarbone with soft fingers. Emma nodded her head up and down slowly.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Well, I appreciate you defending my honor despite your obvious jealousy. But in case you were wondering, I do believe you are the hot one, Emma Swan. Now take off your clothes because you are definitely a Mother I'd Like to Fuck."

Instead of taking off her clothes, Emma used her magic to transport them to Regina's bed where she promptly satisfied her very own MILF.


	3. Chapter 3

Swan Queen Week 2017

Day 3, July 11, 2017 GRANDmothers

It had come as a major shock to them when Henry came home from college midway through his second semester to inform them that he had gotten his girlfriend, Tessa, pregnant. Regina cried; not only because her son had officially grown up but also because she was so happy to be getting a grandchild. Emma sat around in shock for a few days before she showed up at the mansion ranting about how she needed a raise if they were going to help support Henry, his girlfriend and the baby and yelling about baby shower dates and gifts and diapers. It took another week for Emma to realize she was going to be a grandmother and that set off a whole new level of panic. All of a sudden, the thought of living alone in her giant house, single as a Pringle, sounded like a death sentence. She started spending every moment at the mansion. Regina didn't mind; in fact, she encouraged it. She started cooking meals for two instead of one under the assumption that Emma would come home every day after work. And she did.

They fell into a routine of eating dinner, Skype calling Henry and Tessa and the growing baby, and planning for everything to come. Emma would "accidentally" fall asleep after drinking wine in Regina's bed where they did their planning because it was "more comfortable." Forget the guest room down the hall. She found a place to sleep in Regina's king size bed with the silk sheets and perfect mattress. Soon enough they were waking up wrapped in each other's arms and goodnight kisses on cheeks turned to goodnight kisses on lips which turned into hot and heavy makeout sessions which in turn lead to passionate love-making and declarations of love.

Snow had cried tears of joy when they told their family what was going on between them and Emma tried but failed to sell her house. They decided to use it for storage until Storybrooke's population grew a bit. Now they were waiting for Henry to Skype them with an update from the latest sonogram. When the computer started ringing, Regina hit the accept button and answered Henry with an excited look on her face.

Her face dropped as she saw Henry's expression looking like a combination of shocked, overwhelmed, worried and proud all at the same time.

"Henry what's wrong?" Regina immediately sat a little closer to the screen, nearly pushing Emma out of the way in the process.

"No- uh- nothing's wrong! It's just umm, we went to the doctors today right? And everything was like totally fine and the nurse was smiling happily at us and I didn't think anything of it but then she was all 'oh the doc will be in soon' and 'congrats you two, you'll have a lovely family,' and 'wow, that's such great big news' and like-"

"Get to the point kid," Emma said laughing at her son's nervous rambling. He definitely got that from her.

"We're having twins!" Henry finally understood what those two words meant and his face went from shocked to incredibly happy. "WE'RE HAVING TWINS! OH MY GOD MOMS! You're going to have two grandchildren instead of one!"

Four more months passed and Emma and Regina sat together in the waiting room of the hospital Henry and Tessa chose in Boston. They held hands, knees bouncing, fingers fidgeting and multiple empty cups of coffee sitting on the ground next to them until they finally got the news that they had two grandchildren, one boy and one girl. Henry Daniel Mills Jr. and Remma Sophia Mills. Emma and Regina both cried when they heard the names and got to hold the twins for the first time. They tried to get to Boston every other weekend to visit their family when Emma wasn't working the Saturday shift. It took a lot of convincing but when Henry and Tessa finally graduated, they moved to Storybrooke and took up residence in Emma's old house. At four years old, the twins were past their terrible twos and heading into sweeter times. They were both extremely intelligent and incredibly funny. The four of them had just endured a long day in hot clothing watching their kid/parents getting married. The wedding was beautiful and after the reception, Henry and Tessa left for Aruba.

In the mornings, Emma and Regina made a huge breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes, bacon and sausage, orange juice and chocolate milk. The young grandma's rarely got to spend this much time with their grandchildren and they planned to thoroughly spoil them the entire week. The kids called them Grandma and Gammie; Emma still had a really hard time dealing with the fact that she was a Grandmother when she only turned forty, two years ago.

"No Gammie! Don't get me!" Remma was running around the backyard trying to get away from Emma and her tickle-monster hands. Regina laughed from the hammock where she was swinging a giggling Henry and enjoying the sounds of her family running around. This is how they spent their week: playing in the backyard, taking trips to the park, heading out of town to go to an aquarium, copious amounts of ice cream and Disney movie marathons. The children were absolute angels the whole time they stayed and Emma and Regina were in heaven. They were still so young and had so much of their lives left to live. It got them thinking about the possibility of having a kid of their own.

That was until Henry and Tessa arrived home from their honeymoon.

"Moms? We're home," Henry announced. He found them all snacking on popcorn and candy in the living room with Despicable Me 2 playing on the TV. He gave his moms and look that said he was definitely unhappy to find his kids hopped up on sugar (especially since Regina never allowed him that kind of sugar when he was a kid!). But his glare turned in to a big smile as he scooped up little Henry and took a seat on the couch with Regina and Remma. "So Moms, we have something to tell you."

Tessa looked nervous but her smile was absolutely glowing. She turned to look at her in-laws who sat snuggled up with her kids before she reached out and took Henry's hand.

"We're pregnant!" She announced. "Again."


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on Regina, can you really not stand to be with me for one week?" Emma shot Regina her best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine but we are not taking your death trap of a car to the airport," Regina finished with an eye roll. If she were being honest, the idea of a week-long family vacation with Emma and Henry sounded like heaven.

A wide smile broke out across Emma's face and her eyes twinkled.

"Deal! You won't regret this Gina, I promise!" Emma placed a quick kiss on Regina's cheek before bolting from the room.

"What was that?" Regina asked herself out loud. She was thankful for her olive skin as it hid the blush that resulted from Emma's impromptu kiss.

Outside of Regina's office, Emma's eyes grew wide as she realized what she'd done.

"What was that?" Emma decided to ignore the fact that she just kissed Regina Mills and head home to start packing. She pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Henry letting him know that the vacation was on.

It took some convincing but Regina let Emma drive her car to the airport. She had to admit that she was nervous about getting on a plane for the first time. She let Emma take the window seat so she couldn't see out of the plane but her knees still bounced in anticipation of take off and her fingers were turning white from holding the arm rest so tightly. Emma sat fidgeting in the seat next to her. Her hands were clenching and unclenching as she fought the desire to reach over and link her fingers with Regina's.

As the flight attendants finished their safety speech and the plane started moving away from the airport, Emma saw Regina start to panic. _Screw it_ , she thought to herself. She reached over and laced her fingers with Regina's and squeezed as she pretended to focus on the scenery outside of the plane. She felt Regina relax just a little in the seat next to her and she smiled to herself.

The plane ride wasn't long and Regina didn't let go of Emma's hand until they were safely on the ground and exited the plane. Emma could feel the loss immediately when Regina let go and she fought to hide her disappointment. This was going to be a long week.

They took a rental car to the beach house and Emma lugged their bags upstairs as Regina got started on cooking their first meal. She decided to go with simple sandwiches, pasta salad and some fruit, which they packed into a cooler with drinks to take to the beach. The house they'd rented was right along the water and Henry couldn't wait to get his toes in the ocean. They set down their chairs and towels and Henry scrambled to eat his lunch as fast as possible so that he could get in the water. After they cleaned up lunch, Emma took off her shorts and tank top leaving her in just her black bikini.

Regina's breath caught in her throat as she took in Emma's long toned legs and chiseled abs. She was suddenly grateful for her dark sunglasses covering her complete staring at Emma. She startled when Emma turned towards her, sunscreen in hand.

"Can you do my back for me?" Emma squinted her eyes as she watched Regina's mouth open and close before she nodded. Emma smirked as she turned her back to Regina, fully aware of the effect she had on the other woman. Regina hesitated before she swept Emma's hair over one of her shoulders and squirted some sunscreen into her palms. As her hands came down Emma's back, she bit her lip to fight the urge to moan at the feeling of taut muscles under her fingers. She gently rubbed the lotion into Emma's back, watching goosebumps sprout across pale skin. Fingers dug into strong muscles as Regina worked her way up to Emma's shoulders. She massaged the muscles in her shoulder and neck just enough to pull a couple of deep moans from Emma's throat. Regina squirted more lotion onto Emma's lower back, who squealed at the shock of cold lotion on her skin. Her squeal died down as Regina worked the sunscreen down Emma's back, circling her thumbs over prominent muscles as her fingers trailed closer and closer to Emma's bikini bottoms. Regina dipped her fingers just below the waistband, rubbing in the last of the sunscreen. When her hands left Emma's body, both women let out a breath neither of them noticed they were holding. Emma's face was flushed red and Regina's eyes were dark with arousal. She wiped her hands on her towel and turned away from the gorgeous woman next to her.

Standing up, Regina removed her sundress and Emma nearly fell off her chair. Regina's thin curvy body was incased in a barely there white strapless bikini. Her lightly tanned skin was glowing in the warm summer sun and a startling navel piercing caught Emma's gaze. Regina smirked as she saw the way Emma was staring at her. "See something you like dear?"

Emma's jaw dropped. "Uh, yeah, uh-I'm just gonna join Henry-ok, bye." Emma bolted from her beach chair and headed into the water to join Henry, turning back to peek at Regina every few minutes. Regina pretended not to notice but she also played up her ability to rattle the blonde. She made a show of flicking her hair over her shoulders, rubbing tanning oil over her chest and stomach, and playing with the straw of her sparkling water. Emma's bikini bottoms were wet and not from the ocean. The feeling grew uncomfortable when her suit began to dry after her swim.

"We should head back soon and make dinner," Emma suggested. She desperately needed to get out of her swimsuit and take a cold shower.

"Yes, I am ready for a shower," Regina agreed.

When they got back to the house and hosed off in the outdoor shower, they all headed upstairs to their separate bedrooms to shower and change for the evening. Emma showered first, resisting the urge to rub one out to the image of a stunning brunette on the beach. She dressed in her room and started towards the kitchen to look at dinner options. That's when she ran into a body in the hallway. Emma had knocked Regina hard enough to send her to the floor but she tried to stable herself by reaching out towards Emma, effectively dragging her down with her. Emma landed with a thud on a towel-clad Regina who grunted at the impact. Emma lifted her head just enough that her lips were barely an inch away from Regina's. Her legs were straddling slim hips and her hands- _oh god, my hands_ \- were groping Regina's breast.

"Miss Swan, please remove your hands from my chest." Regina's breathy words held no anger.

"Oh, uh, right, I'm so sorry Regina," Emma stuttered as she sat up, fully straddling Regina and effectively pinning her waist to the floor underneath them. "Uh- you ok?"

"I'd be better if you got off of me dear," Regina said but made no move to remove Emma from her body. Her hands were resting on Emma's bare thighs, her shorts riding up on her long legs. Emma took a moment to admire the women below her, wrapped only in a towel, her wet hair from the shower leaving droplets of water on her shoulders and chest. She unknowingly reached out and wiped a drop of water from Regina's collarbone. When Regina's breath hitched, she realized she was still sitting on the brunette and she leaped off of her, mumbling an apology and turning her flushed face away. She averted her gaze, avoiding eye contact with Regina as she reached out and help her up from the floor. Neither woman said anything as they took off in different directions in the house.

Emma thoughts were swirling; images of bare skin, strong collarbones and plump limps invaded her mind. That urge to rub one out was suddenly much harder to resist. In her room, Regina was just as dazed. She could still feel Emma's hands squeezing her breasts, her fingers caressing her collarbones and her breath ghosting against her lips. Suddenly, vacation with Emma and Henry sounded like a horrible idea. It was only day one and she was already struggling to keep her hands off of Emma. Would that be such a horrible thing? Yes, for Henry's sake, they couldn't go _there_. She refused to do anything that would hurt Henry and ruin the dynamic they had going here. She finished getting dressed and returned to the kitchen to help Emma with dinner.

Emma had decided that she should probably keep her hands to herself for a little while but that idea went out the window when Regina returned in a summer dress that left little to the imagination. As they moved around each other, grabbing different foods and cooking utensils, Emma made it a point to rest her hand on the small of Regina's back or linger her fingers against Regina's a little longer than necessary when passing her different items. Both women were feeling a stickiness in their underwear and the amount of squirming they did at the dinner table would have been comical had they not been so uncomfortable.

Henry kept them entertained throughout the dinner, blabbering on about how much he loved the beach and the water and how cool the tiny turtles on the shore were.

"Moms, can we have a bonfire tonight and make s'mores?" Henry's hopeful smile made Regina's heart warm.

"Of course sweetie. How about we get the s'mores ingredients ready while Miss Swan gets the fire started?" Emma nodded her head as she got up to set the dishes aside and head down stairs. She turned towards Regina before she reached the door.

"You know you can call me Emma, right?" Regina simply nodded and Emma responded with a huff as she headed outside to start their fire. Emma stomped around angrily gathering the things she needed to start the fire. She was sexually frustrated and Regina wasn't making it any better. A week alone in this house with _her_ was going to be the death of Emma.

Regina chose to sit across from Emma at the fire and Emma felt as though her skin was on fire. She tried to focus on Henry and his tales about Theater Camp and everything he wanted to do while they were on this vacation. It was working until Regina started making s'mores. Regina purposely made a mess of the marshmallows, taking her time to slowly and seductively lick the leftovers from her fingers. Emma just barely held in a moan. She felt like she could come on the spot with the way Regina's eyes were boring into her as she sucked on her fingers. _Two could play that game_ , she thought to herself.

Henry made Emma her own s'more, which she gladly accepted. She took her first bite and let out the most seductive moan she could manage. She noticed the slight flush on Regina's skin as she watched Emma pull the messy treat away from her lips, a trail of melted marshmallow lingering on her lips that Emma slowly licked away, never breaking the eye contact between her and Regina. She grinned as Regina's tongue came out to wet her own lip, her breathing visibly ragged. Emma made it a point to moan with each bite she took. Three s'mores later and Regina had had enough.

"Well, I think I'm going to head in for the night, it's getting a bit chilly." Regina grabbed the s'mores stuff and turned to head inside.

"Yeah Ma, me too," Henry agreed. "I want to get in a few games before bed." Emma nodded as she took the time to put out the fire and clean up any garbage they had left outside. When she reached the first door, she yelped as her back was pressed against the adjacent wall. Regina's body was suddenly pressed up against hers in such a way that Emma truly believed she would fall to the floor if Regina let go.

"I don't know what you're trying to do Em-ma," Regina emphasized her name. "But if this is a game, you had better believe that I will win. I always win." Emma grabbed Regina's waist with both of her hands, pulling the woman impossibly closer.

"This is no game to me Regina," Emma husked. "I want you. I want to rip all of you clothes off and explore your perfect body with my tongue." She flicked Regina's earlobe with her tongue, moaning as the taste of her skin. She felt the shiver run down Regina's spine as she continued her assault on Regina's ear before continuing down her neck. Regina gasped at the feeling of Emma's lips, teeth and tongue on her neck.

"Emma," she groaned. Emma looked up to connect their eyes and Regina surged forwards capturing Emma's lips in a heated kiss. Tongues met, dancing around each other, pulling moans and whimpers from their owners. Emma bucked her hips at Regina's when Regina nibbled on her bottom lip, sucking it in her mouth and releasing with a loud pop. She pushed Regina off of her and spun them around until Regina was the one pinned against the wall.

As soon as her lips touched Regina's again, she felt two small hands push at her shoulders.

"Regina, wha-," Emma stopped speaking when Regina covered her mouth with her hands.

"This can't happen," Regina stated. "We can't do this."

"Regina, what are you talking about?"

"This! Us! We can't do this. There is too much at stake. Please, forget this ever happened." Regina stepped away and practically ran up the stairs to get away from Emma.

"Regina! Regina, stop!" Shocked, Emma stayed at the bottom of the stairs. _What is going on?_ She thought to herself. When she finally made her way up the stairs, Regina was nowhere to be found. "Kid, where's your mom?"

"She said she wasn't feeling well and she wanted to go to bed." Emma groaned and headed towards Regina's bedroom. She knocked on the door and waited. And waited, and waited because Regina refused to open the door. "Come on Regina, I just want to talk." She continued waiting until she had been standing in front of the door and knocking softly for nearly twenty minutes. She finally gave up, told Henry to go to bed and went to her room herself. Sleep was not coming easily tonight.

Emma woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon as she strolled towards the kitchen for her morning coffee. She stopped suddenly at the sight of Regina wearing just an oversized t-shirt (Emma's t-shirt) and swaying her hips gently to some jazz music in front of the stove. Emma cleared her throat to let Regina know that she was there.

"Good morning dear," Regina said over her shoulder, smirking at the look Emma was giving her. "I hope you're hungry."

"Oh I'm hungry all right," Emma mumbled to herself.

"What was that darling?"

"Oh I just said, yeah, I'm hungry," Emma lied. Confused at Regina's sudden change in attitude, she took a seat at the small table and watched as the brunette traveled around the kitchen putting pieces of breakfast together. She seemed almost normal to Emma. _This is just weird_ , she thought to herself. Regina turned around to face Emma with a bright smile on her face. She walked towards Emma at the table and placed a plate full of delicious looking breakfast foods in front of Emma.

"Enjoy," she purred with a wink. Emma's mouth fell open at Regina's retreating back. Regina continued dancing around the room in just Emma's t-shirt until Henry finally dragged himself out of his bed and joined them for breakfast. The three of them ate together and enjoyed coffee, all while Regina continued to eye-fuck Emma from the other side of the room. Emma sat in awkward silence, fidgeting and attempting to keep her blush at bay.

She sat in her room, hands under her chin, debating what to wear for the day. They were going to a small carnival to ride some rides and drive go-carts. She wanted to be comfortable on the rides but she also wanted to stop Regina dead in her tracks. She decided on skin-tight dark wash skinny jeans, and a sheer loose tank top with a lace bralette underneath it. She wanted to catch Regina's eye and if she caught other people's eyes too, well that would just be an added benefit. She showered, braided her hair into a side-set fishtail and put on some mascara.

"Ma! Let's go!" Henry was shouting from somewhere near the living room where he was presumably waiting with Regina. Emma grabbed her wallet and her phone and exited the bedroom. She stopped dead when she ran into a hard body in the hallway. As she fell, she groaned thinking _not this again_. The warm body she squashed underneath her let out a moan. _Why does every noise from this woman sound so damn sexy?_ Emma closed her eyes for a few seconds, allowing her body to mold into Regina's.

"Miss Swan! Get off of me please," Regina reprimanded. Her breath caressed Emma's ear causing the blonde to shudder. Every time the two women touched, Emma was overwhelmed with arousal. _Why can't this happen? I don't understand._

Emma said nothing as she stood, helped Regina to her feet and followed Henry out the door. She didn't hear any of the conversations that were occurring on the ride to the carnival. She just kept thinking about the beautiful woman next to her. She thought about the way she felt under her hands, the way her lips and her tongue tasted, the way she danced to jazz music in Emma's shirt that morning. Then she started thinking about all the times she had thought about the woman at home. When they drank wine on Friday nights after Henry went to bed and fell asleep together on the couch. When Emma would bring root beer to Regina in her office and she'd stay for hours talking about absolutely nothing. How Regina's laugh could light up a room and how Emma's goofy facial expressions and lame jokes would bring about that laughter. She thought about how they would grocery shop together and the deli workers already knew that they bought two pounds of turkey to split because Emma always had lunch with Regina. Or how Granny and Ruby knew to put in both of their coffee orders in the morning no matter which one picked it up because they always had coffee at the station. Or how jealous and distant Regina had been while Emma dated Hook.

She thought about how they always got invited to parties as a pair: Emma and Regina on one invitation, always. Or how Emma's laundry was always in Regina's baskets. She thought of their Saturday morning runs, which Henry slept through and Emma tripped over her feet anytime Regina got ahead of her and a clear view of her behind came into focus. Emma thought of all the times her parents called a family dinner on Sundays and automatically assumed that Regina would be tagging along. Or how people would be so confused if Emma showed up somewhere without Regina and vice versa. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that they were practically already dating. Emma was attracted to Regina and it was quite obvious that Regina was attracted to Emma. So why wouldn't Regina take a chance on her? Emma began to think about ways in which she could convince Regina to be with her. She wasn't sure how to woo someone but she thought she could start at this carnival.

Emma snapped out of her thoughts when Regina shut off the rental car. She shot the brunette a bright smile and exited the vehicle, an extra sway in her hips present as she walked. Henry decided he wanted to play a few games to start so he and Emma competitively squirted water out of plastic guns at random objects. Emma won that round and Henry sad it was cheating because she knew how to shoot a real gun. Emma let Henry win the next two rounds and the prize. But when she got to the next game, she took the lead. This was the game where she lifted the heavy hammer and dropped it down onto the lever, causing the red lights and whirling noises to go off. She saw Regina watching her toned arms drag the heavy hammer through the air and she smirked to herself. _Let the wooing begin_ , she thought. She picked out a blue stuffed elephant for her prize and walked it over to where Regina was sitting with Henry. She took a seat on the other side of Regina and handed her the elephant.

"I won this for you," Emma whispered. Regina looked at her as if she hung the moon in the sky. Elephants were her favorite animals. Emma reached up to tuck a piece of Regina's hair behind her ear and Regina instinctively leaned into the contact.

"I love it Emma, thank you." Regina squeezed Emma's knee before turning to face forwards again and held tightly to her new toy. Regina spent the entire day looking between Emma and the elephant, touched by the blonde's thoughtfulness and overwhelmed with her own feelings for the younger woman. She started to think about all the things that Emma did for her. How she fixed every broken thing in Regina's house without Regina asking. Or how she made sure that Regina was eating throughout the day, even on her busiest days. Or how Emma made sure that Regina's oil was changed on her car and that Henry was home and fed on days where Regina had to stay late at work. Or how Emma knew when Regina was feeling down and she brought her ice cream even though Regina claimed to never eat junk food. Or how she'd come home to her dry-cleaning already hanging in her closet. Or the random flowers she'd find as the new centerpiece at the dining room table. She thought about how she could always count on Emma to cover her with a blanket when she fell asleep on the couch from too much wine and laughter. And how all of a sudden she laughed more than she ever had in her entire life since she started hanging out with Emma. She was beginning to realize how much she actually cared for the blonde. But she was the one who told Emma that they couldn't take their relationship to the next level. And her reasoning is still valid. She needed to stay strong.

But when Emma bought a bag of cotton candy and shared it with her, her resolve quickly began to fade. Emma playfully shoving pieces of cotton candy into Regina's mouth and letting her fingers linger on tongue and lips was driving Regina's libido absolutely insane. She wanted to wrap her lips around those slender fingers and trap them there. She wanted to kiss Emma and experience the cotton candy directly from Emma's skin. The feeling was absolutely terrifying but overwhelmingly addictive. She wanted to take Emma home right then and show her just how much she cared about her. She could tell that Emma was blatantly flirting with her and she had to admit that she wasn't mad about it. She thought the blonde was doing a fantastic job in her attempt to seduce the former queen.

They spent the rest of the day relaxing on the beach and watching the sun set as Henry chased after the tiny glowing crabs on the shore. Emma walked as closely to Regina as she could; allowing their hands to touch occasionally and even was brave enough to wrap her pinky around Regina's at one point. Regina allowed herself to send Emma soft smiles and gentle laughter. She knew she was falling in love with the blonde and she had no intention of stopping herself.

Emma could tell that her actions today were having the desired effect on Regina. Falling in love with Regina was suddenly anything but terrifying.

After a couple of glasses of wine, Emma walked Regina to her room, planting a soft kiss onto her cheek before bouncing her way to her own room. They both fell asleep with bright smiles across their faces. Sleep came easily that night; both women excited to see what the next day would bring.

A storm rolled in that afternoon. They had spent the morning checking out the boardwalk and the typical tourist shops. Henry asked for a couple of t-shirts and Emma bought herself a crew neck sweater that she knew Regina would steal before the week was over. As soon as they sat down for lunch, dark clouds overtook the previously clear sky. They watched as lightening struck over the ocean and both Henry and Emma jumped at the first crack of thunder. None of them had ever seen a storm so strong before. Winds were whipping through the trees, the rain coming down sideways and in every direction. Figuring they would be there for a while, they asked for crayons and a kiddie menu and played games like hangman and tic tac toe on the back of it. Emma ordered a dessert for them to share while she taught Regina how to play charades. Henry laughed at his mothers' attempts to act out the most outrageous things. He had to admit that he was much better because of his theater camp and Emma stopped letting him play that part because she said it was cheating. So Henry tried to guess what Emma was as she pushed on fake walls and made funny faces. Regina rolled her eyes when Henry guessed that she was a mime and Emma nodded enthusiastically, but in reality she thought Emma's awful acting was quite endearing. They spent three hours in the restaurant with a large number of other patrons taking shelter from the storm. Regina made sure to leave a very generous tip with their bill for the nice waiter who had dealt with their shenanigans all that time. On the way out of the restaurant, the host told them they were a beautiful couple and a gorgeous family and wished them the best in life. Henry smiled while Regina and Emma wore matching blushes.

When the rain had finally passed and they made it back to the beach house, Henry discovered that he had left his bedroom window open when they left that morning. His floor, side table and bed were a pool of water. It was already close to dinnertime when they discovered the mess so Emma and Henry made their best attempt at cleaning the water while Regina cooked dinner. Eventually they decided the water was going to have to dry naturally, so they spread a couple of towels on the floor in the hopes that it would soak up some of the extra water. As they sat around the dinner table, Henry realized he didn't have a bed to sleep in.

"That's okay Henry," Emma said. "You can take my room and I'll sleep on the couch. It's a very comfortable couch and I'd rather you have a little privacy for the night."

"Thanks Ma! You're the best." Henry was a teenager now and having grown up in various foster homes with many teen boys, Emma knew that male puberty could be quite embarrassing. And from her many failed and short relationships and a variety of one night stands, she knew what the male anatomy looked like first thing in the morning. The last thing she wanted was to have Henry embarrassed and withdrawn the next day for things he couldn't control.

As the night went on however and Henry settled in Emma's bed, Emma realized how uncomfortable the couch actually was. And she hadn't packed pajamas because she normally slept in her tank and undies. She didn't think that would be appropriate and she forgot to grab herself sweatpants before he fell asleep so she sat in her jeans wondering what to do. She got up and gently knocked on Regina's door.

"Hey Gina? Are you awake?" Emma waited for an answer and when she heard nothing she turned to leave. Before she made her first step, the door to Regina's room opened.

"Emma? Are you ok?" Regina was wrapped in a thin silk robe, face clear of makeup and her hair pushed away from her face. Emma thought she had never looked prettier.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine. I just forgot to grab pajamas from my room before Henry went to sleep and I was wondering if you maybe had some more comfortable bottoms for me to wear than my jeans?" Regina smiled at Emma's shy expression.

"Leave it to you to try to sleep in your jeans Miss Swan," Regina joked. "Come in, I think I can find something for you to wear." Regina walked to the dresser and opened a drawer, pulling out cotton shorts and yet another of Emma's t-shirts. She handed them to Emma who didn't even blink at Regina's possession of her clothing. She knew Regina had all sorts of clothing from Emma in her home and she actually loved it. She smiled as she took the clothes from Regina's hands. "Thanks, you're a lifesaver." Emma leaned in and planted a kiss on Regina's cheek. She let her lips linger a little longer than was necessary before she pulled away with a blush on her face. As she turned to leave the room, slender fingers wrapped around her wrist and she turned back to face the brunette. She simply looked at Regina as she waited for her to voice whatever she was thinking in her mind. Regina didn't say anything as she studied Emma's face. She hadn't let go of Emma's arm but she slid her hand down to lace her fingers through Emma's.

Emma held her breath as she took in the look in Regina's eyes. She had seen that look plenty of times, mostly directed towards Henry or Emma's baby brother Neal. It was a combination of love, adoration and affection. She watched as Regina slowly decreased the space between the two of them. She paused for one more moment before Regina finally surged forward, claiming Emma's lips with her own. This kiss was much gentler than the first one they'd shared that night after the fire. It was sweeter than the corner-of-the-mouth-slash-cheek-kiss Emma received the precious night after their day at the carnival. Their lips melded together, moving gently. Regina let her tongue peak out to caress Emma's lips, quietly asking for permission to deepen the kiss. Emma, who was in complete bliss, parted her lips to meet Regina's tongue with her own. Both women moaned at the contact, arousal pooling deep in their bellies, the feeling of finally sharing another kiss overwhelming their minds. Emma smiled into the kiss as Regina wrapped her free hand around Emma's neck and played with the hair at the nape of Emma's neck. They pulled away, resting their foreheads together.

"Stay," Regina whispered.

"Ok," Emma replied. She stripped off her jeans and exchanged them for the shorts Regina lent her. She unclasped her bra and slid it out from under her tank top before slipping under the covers next to Regina who was watching with dark lusty eyes. Emma slid her body close to Regina and wrapped her up, essentially spooning her from behind. Regina let out a pleased hum when Emma nuzzled her nose in Regina's neck and squeezed just a bit tighter. Just as she was falling asleep, Emma whispered her name.

"Yes Emma," Regina replied.

"I really like holding you like this," Emma whispered again. Regina smiled brightly and laced her fingers into Emma's.

"I do too."

Henry found them still spooning and asleep the next morning and decided it was his turn to cook breakfast. He already knew his mother's were in love so he wasn't surprised to find them sleeping together. He found them cuddled on the couch several times over the past few months. He hoped this trip would bring them together finally and he crossed his fingers and closed his eyes before rummaging the kitchen for food to cook.

When the women finally left their warm bed, they were surprised to find eggs, bacon, and pancakes waiting on the table for them and a pot of coffee brewing in the corner.

Their fourth day was drowned once again in rain (but Henry kept his windows shut this time). Regina found a couple of board games in the hallway closet so the three of them sat down around the kitchen table playing Monopoly and Life for hours. They watched the storm from the big glass doors that led to the balcony. Dinner was grilled cheese sandwiches and potato chips that Regina huffed at but ate her handful happily. The chill of the storm forced them to snuggle up under warm blankets, giving Emma and Regina the opportunity to cuddle again. Emma sat on the chase end of the sofa, legs stretched out long and wide, Regina snuggled right in between her legs, her back resting comfortably against Emma's chest and Emma's arms wrapped warmly around her center. Emma's right hand was under Regina's shirt drawing lazy circles on her stomach with her fingertips. Her left hand was laced with Regina's. Emma had never felt more comfortable holding anyone in her life the way she was with Regina. She kept dropping small kisses to the top of Regina's head and leaning forward to press kisses to her cheeks and neck. The bright smile Regina was wearing only grew brighter as the night wore on. Neither woman even thought twice before curling up in Regina's bed again for the night. Regina laid in bed with her head resting on Emma's chest, concentrating on the feel of her steady breaths. Emma fiddled with Regina's hair quietly thinking about how to get Regina to kiss her again.

"Would you like to tell me what you're thinking Emma?" Regina noticed that Emma was distracted. Emma tipped Regina's head towards by her chin.

"I'm just thinking about how much I want to kiss you." Regina gaped at Emma's boldness. They had shared two real kisses over the last four days and Regina wanted more. She craved Emma's lips. She wanted them everywhere on her body. In one swift motion, Regina lifted one leg, effectively straddling Emma's hips. She lowered her face until there was less than an inch of space between their lips.

"Kiss me Emma." Emma wasted no time in reaching up to drag Regina's lips down to hers. Both women let out moans at the first touch. Regina immediately began grinding her hips against Emma's, whimpering at the feeling of Emma between her legs. Emma gripped her hips, guiding Regina down to her over and over again. One hand slipped under Regina's shirt, fingers dancing under her breast. Regina broke their kiss to pull her shirt over her head, her bare breasts rubbing against Emma's tee. Regina guided Emma's hand to cover her breast before whispering against kiss-bruised lips. "Touch me Emma."

"Are you sure?" At Regina's insistent nod, Emma latched on to a dusky nipple, moaning at the feeling of the hardening bud under her tongue. Hands roamed toned bodies and clothing fell to the floor quickly as the two women stripped each other of their clothing. Skin met skin, tongue met skin and fingers explored slick folds. Regina's hips bucked viciously above Emma's body until her body stiffened in an intense orgasm. The smile of pure bliss on Regina's face was all Emma needed to flip the beautiful woman over and cuddle her against her chest as she came down from her climax.

"Emma?" Regina asked when she could breathe again.

"Yes?"

"I think- no, I know, that I love you. And it's ok if you don't say it back. I just don't want to go another day without telling you how much I love you." She peeked up at Emma's face. She wore a smile bigger than she imagined possible and tears were building up in her eyes. "Let me show you just how much I love you."

A few minutes later when Emma's first orgasm took over her body, she whispered 'I love you' over and over again until Regina kissed her hard enough to stop her from speaking again. They barely gained enough energy to redress as to not scar their son in the morning.

Taking that step in their relationship changed everything. They were no longer afraid to touch each other, no longer afraid to hold hands as they walked or share kisses in the kitchen as they cooked dinner. Their dynamic changed as they became more comfortable with each other.

Henry made a point to let his mothers know how much he approved of their growing relationship. He told them he had hoped something like this would happen and that he wishes Emma lived with them full time. Emma had felt the warmth of hope spread through her body at the idea of living in the same house as the two people she loved the most. Things were moving fast but they weren't really. The women had known each other for many years, loved each other for most of those years, and had grown closer over the past few months than they had ever been to any other human being. Emma decided she would broach the subject again when they returned to Storybrooke.

The family realized they only had one day left after that before they needed to travel back home. They decided to take one more beach day and maybe visit the boardwalk one more time. Emma had never been on a family vacation before but she was positive this would be the best vacation she would ever be on. She would never forget this week with her son and the love of her life.

On the plane ride home, Regina thought back to how she nearly told Emma no to this vacation. She knows she would have regretted her decision the moment Emma and Henry left town. She was so happy that she came along on this trip and she would never forget that week. She looked over at Emma on her left and Henry on her right. She had everything she'd ever need, all thanks to their family vacation.


	5. Chapter 5

SQW day 5: divorced mommies

A brunette and a blonde walk into a bar. No, they didn't come together and they didn't even sit near each other.

That was until Emma Swan, blonde, athletic, bail bonds person, returned from the ladies room to find a stunning brunette seated at the bar. She walked over and took the empty seat next to her. She ordered herself a drink as she worked up the courage to speak to her. She always got nervous talking to beautiful women. Two drinks later and she was ready to give it a shot. She pointed at the woman's full glass of wine before speaking.

"Did you know that wine, although containing less alcohol than liquor, frequently gets most people intoxicated quicker and leaves them with a worse hangover?" The brunette looked at Emma and laughed. Emma thought it was the most beautiful sound she'd ever heard.

"Yes dear, I have had my fair share of wine hangovers but I still prefer to drink a glass of red on days such as these." Emma waited for the woman to continue speaking. When she didn't, Emma took the lead.

"Well then, I am Emma Swan and I am full of facts you probably already know." The woman laughed again before taking Emma's outstretched hand.

"Regina Mills. I'm not sure what I'm full of yet but I'm positive I will find out." The thought of filling Regina Mills ran through Emma's head before she shook her thoughts away.

"I'm glad to meet you Regina Mills. What brings a beautiful woman like you out to a bar on a Tuesday evening?" Regina blushed at being called beautiful and tipped her head away to gather herself. When she turned back to face the blonde, her blush came rushing back at the way the bombshell was looking at her.

"Unfortunately I've had a rather rough day," Regina responded.

"Same here but it seems to be getting better by the minute." Emma smiled brightly as she tried to figure out the woman seated next to her. Regina was obviously well off. She was wearing all designer clothes and had perfect hair and makeup. Her posture was perfection and the way the articulated her thoughts pointed out a high-class education. Emma had never been well off but right now, she was swimming in money from her divorce and her ability to save money like a crazy person.

Her divorce had been heartbreaking but necessary; her husband had stolen hundreds of thousands of dollars worth of watches from several different stores over a couple years period. Emma had only found out when her son found the stash under a shoebox in the basement. Before she had a chance to confront her husband about them, he had sold them and deposited the money into their joint checking account. When the divorce was finalized, her lawyer was able to get her half of her ex-husbands money plus child support every month. He hadn't been happy about giving up the money but he didn't seem too worried to have his wife and son out of his life. When she'd heard from the lawyer a couple hours ago that she was finally completely free, she decided to celebrate and drown her pain in a couple pints of beer.

"Can I ask why you've had such a bad day?" Emma asked. "Maybe I can make it better."

"While I am grateful for the offer," Regina started. "My life is rather complicated at the moment. I am going through a fairly painful divorce and I would rather not burden a new friend with my depressed ramblings."

"So we're friends now," Emma joked. Regina nodded with a bright smile.

"So it seems." A couple of drinks later and Regina was spilling all of her depressed ramblings. "So after that hellish day, I walk into my apartment ready to have some wine and relax with my wife. I head to my bedroom to change into some lounge clothes and guess what I found?" She didn't wait for Emma to respond. "I found my wife in our bed fucking another woman. Let me tell you how much that hurt. I suppose it was partially my fault for marrying a woman I'd barely known for a year before I proposed. And you know what else?" Again, she didn't wait for a response. "She had the audacity to blame me. She claimed that my long days at work caused her to seek companionship. Yes darling, blame me for your infidelity. And then to top if all off, my own mother told me that I should forgive her because I had taken far too long as it was to finally marry. She said she wanted grandchildren and it was selfish of me to go through with a divorce. Anyways, I'm sorry. I told you I didn't want to burden you with my depressed ramblings and here I am, rambling. Damn wine." She muttered that last sentence; sending an angry glare at her newly refilled glass. "What made your day so terrible that you've decided to spend it here at this bar listening to a pathetic woman regale horrid life stories?" Regina looked at Emma and had Emma not known any of the things Regina had just told her, she'd never know the woman was hurting. Her eyes were shining in Emma's direction and she wore a bright smile on her lips.

"You are not pathetic, and I suppose you could say I am celebrating, but really I am just wallowing in my own self pity." At Regina's confused look, Emma continued. "I too, just went through a divorce and I got the news today from my lawyer that everything was finalized. My husband didn't fight for custody of our son; he just let him go. He agreed to the amount of child support without a fight and now I'm free. I say free as if I was a prisoner. I didn't have a horrible marriage but we married young because I got pregnant with Henry at seventeen. We married when I turned 18 and Neal was 23 and Henry was born a few months later. I thought we had no secrets and that we were happy together. I was apparently wrong. He was engaging in illegal activities behind my back and my 8-year-old son had to tell me about it. I was so angry. I thought he loved us but I guess I was mistaken. I should have learned from all those years in the foster system that I am not worthy of keeping." The beers and shots Emma had taken that night made it easy for her to spill her life to a total stranger. She didn't expect to let her emotions out though and she was suddenly embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I said that."

"I think you're worth keeping." Regina gave Emma the most sincere look she'd ever gotten in her life. "And from what it sounds like, you are a wonderful mom."

Emma would look back on this day and be grateful for her sudden surge of confidence but for now, she would wear a shocked look after her lips touched Regina's. Regina smiled before kissing Emma again, both women seeming to melt into each other.

"Hey Regina?"

"Yes Emma?"

"Do you want to go on a date with me?"

Regina's bright smile and series of small kisses was all Emma needed but her swelled when sure heard Regina respond.

"I'd love to."


	6. Chapter 6

Day 6, Mommy in Love

She noticed her beauty right away. That might have been a factor in her decision to hire her. But as she continued working with Henry, there was no doubt that she was the perfect fit. Emma Swan had wormed her way into her and Henry's heart the first day they all met.

Regina desperately needed a nanny for her 4-year-old son while she was working. He was just too young to get into the kindergarten in their small town but too old for the nursery. She held interviews all day and was nearly ready to call it quits when Emma walked in. She was wearing skin-tight black jeans, a white tank top and a beat up leather jacket. Her blonde curls fell in perfect ringlets around her shoulders and her face was clear of makeup. Regina thought she was the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen. After talking with Emma for an hour, she decided she wanted her to meet Henry. Henry, who was normally shy, took to Emma quickly, asking her to play with his toy trains and stay for dinner. Emma had tried to decline the offer but Regina insisted. Henry wasn't the only one who wanted Emma to stay. After that night, Emma had come over every morning before Regina went to work and watched Henry for the day. She almost always stayed for dinner with Regina before walking back to her shared apartment. It was getting harder for Regina to refrain from asking her to stay longer but she knew that Emma had her own life and probably had better things to do.

Emma had been working for her for nearly six months and she was a huge part of their lives. She "helped" Regina pick outfits in the morning by sitting on the end of her bed, criss-cross-apple-sauce, and telling Regina which shirt looked better. Regina always purposely left her shirt off between outfit changes, letting Emma's eyes roam her body like they always did. Then when Regina retreated to the bathroom to finish her hair and makeup, Emma would head to the kitchen and make them coffee while putting together a lunch for Regina. Regina kept insisting that Emma didn't need to but Emma would shrug her shoulders and say she didn't mind. Regina secretly loved opening her lunch box every day to find out what Emma picked. Emma left a note every day in her lunch that would make a smile break out across Regina's face no matter how stressful her day had been.

On the weekends, Regina would text Emma and invite her to go to the park with her and Henry or walk around the aquarium the next town over. Emma never declined so they often spent every day in each other's company. Somewhere along the line Emma started staying later at Regina's house, both woman doing everything to drag the night on. This night in particular, the women had already shared two bottles of wine and were starting on their third. They were merging on tipsy and Regina couldn't stop laughing at everything Emma said.

"I just couldn't stop staring! His pants were completely ripped! I've never such a hairy asshole!" Regina was silently laughing as she tried to breathe.

"Stop! Stop! It hurts!" Emma started laughing at Regina's laughter and the two women fell into another round of giggles. "Oh god, my abs will look nearly as good as yours by the night is over!" Regina, in her buzzed haze, reached over and trailed her fingertips down Emma's toned stomach. Emma's breath hitched at the feeling of slender fingers on her abdomen. Regina let her fingers fall to the bottom of Emma's tank top where a thin strip of skin was exposed. She traced her fingers across the strip, watching as goosebumps broke out on a creamy skin. She looked up and realized she was incredibly close to Emma's face. She retracted her hand face as if she had been burned and sat up straight in her chair. "I'm sorry," Regina mumbled. She felt a hand caress her cheek and she instinctively turned into the touch.

"Regina," Emma whispered. "I have to tell you something." All signs of laughter had completely disappeared.

"Emma…"

"No Regina, I have to tell you now. I've been holding it in for six months and I can't do it anymore." Emma used her little bit of liquid courage to push out her next words. "You are, by far, the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life. The way you love Henry is just amazing to me. Your smile lights up every single room you walk into. And you take my breath away with that same exact smile. And when you laugh like that, oh my god, Regina your laugh is my favorite sound. And I know I'm just your nanny and that's probably all I'll ever be but I have to tell you Regina. I am in love with you. I love you, and I love Henry with every piece of my heart."

Tears were welling up in Regina's eyes at Emma's confession.

"Oh Emma," Regina turned her face to kiss Emma's palm which was still holding her cheek. "You idiot. You were never just the nanny to me. I love you too." Emma's bright smile flashed for just a moment before Regina's lips claimed hers in a fierce kiss. When Regina pulled back, she rested their foreheads together, both women wearing matching smiles. "Stay tonight." Regina statement came out as a nervous question and she held her breath until Emma nodded.

"Always."


	7. Chapter 7

Day 7: Parent Trap

"Emma?"

"I'm in the pantry!"

Regina had told Emma to come over after her shift was out and get dinner started for their family dinner. She knew she would be late coming from the office and she didn't want to suffer through Snow's cooking. Henry was sitting in the living room playing video games in front of the flat screen TV Regina bought last Christmas. Regina walked around to the pantry, searching for the sound of Emma's voice.

"I can't find the bag of potatoes we bought the other day. Do you know where they are?" Emma was practically shouting when Regina stepped up behind her.

"They're on the top shelf next to the bread dear," Regina said. Emma yelped at the sudden proximity of the petite brunette.

"Jesus Christ Regina! You scared the shit out of me!" Regina immediately started laughing. Emma was so easily scared.

"Language Miss Swan," she scolded, a smirk still sitting on her face.

"I'll stop swearing when you stop scaring me like that! God, I almost peed myself." Emma turned around and grabbed the bag of potatoes off the top shelf and turned around. "But thank you, I definitely didn't put those up there." As they exited the pantry, a display of wild red hair came into view.

"And why would you be putting away my sister's groceries Emma? Oh right, you two are practically married." Zelena laughed to herself as she placed Robyn's carrier on the kitchen table, ignoring the blushes that both women were sporting.

"I picked up some of Regina's groceries for her when I was dropping off Henry yesterday. Not that it's any of your business Zee." Emma crossed her arms over her chest defiantly.

"Ignore her Emma, my sister always has her knows in my business." Regina let her hand fall to Emma's arm, giving her a light squeeze before taking the potatoes from her and starting the peeling process.

Emma stepped up next to Regina and began placing the freshly peeled potatoes into a pot of boiling water.

"Awe look at the wives cooking dinner together for their family. It's quite sickening. I'll be playing with little Hen-Hen in the living room."

"You know he hates it when you call him that," Emma says.

"Oh pshhh, he loves his Aunty Zee." Zelena grabbed Robyn and walked to the living room, leaving behind Emma and Regina in an awkward silence.

"So how was your day?" Emma asked. She continued placing the potatoes into the pot until they were all gone, placed a lid on the top and turned to face her best friend.

"It was alright, besides the dwarves and their constant nagging about buying new tools. The meeting with Belle about the new addition to the library went well. I believe the project will be finished in less than six months. How was your day?"

Emma explained her boring day of chasing Pongo around the park and attempting to organize the weapons closet, Regina listening intently while chopping vegetables. The two women had taken to discussing their days nearly every night, whether in person or over the phone. It had taken a great deal of work but the women had become close friends over the last year or two. After Hook had died, Emma began staying at the mansion more than her own home. They didn't bother to talk about it. Emma simply had extra clothes in the guest bedroom and would use them when needed, leaving her dirty clothes for Regina to wash and replace the others back in the bedroom. Emma would come to the mansion after work with Henry and start a load of wash or do the dishes. She often did Regina's grocery shopping since she never bought food for her own house.

Emma continued chatting with Regina as she followed the brunette back into the walk in pantry, watch her search the shelves for the bag of croutons for the salad. Emma was telling a joke and Regina was laughing so hard that neither woman noticed the red hair coming at them. The pantry door swung shut with a loud thud, making them both whip around in shock. Emma reached for the door handle, jingling it in an attempt to free them from the pantry.

"It's locked." Emma looked at Regina who seemed to be considering their options. She decided to try her magic but she had a feeling that it wouldn't work. She flicked her wrist at the locked door and sighed when nothing happened.

"Zelena," she yelled. "This is not funny. Let us out right now." A cackle greeted them from the other side of the door.

"Don't worry ladies, Snow and I will finish dinner. You two have some things to work out. We're heading to the loft now though. The stove is off and there is plenty of food in the pantry if you get hungry. Ta ta!"

"Zelena, don't you dare leave us in here!" Regina and Emma were pounding on the door, Emma calling out to Henry and giving up after a few minutes of silence from the outside.

"Damn it, Zelena," Regina breathed. It was getting warm in the pantry quickly and Regina shucked off her work blazer.

"We could try poofing out," Emma suggested. Regina nodded subtly and reached over the grab the blondes hand. She closed her eyes as she concentrated on getting them out of the small closet. Regina huffed when her several attempts at exiting the pantry failed. Emma turned around and grabbed a bag of pretzels from the middle shelf and a water bottle and took a seat on the floor.

"What are you doing?"

"Well it's obvious that we aren't getting out of here any time soon and I'm hungry. Plus I'm not about to stand in here until someone decides we have talked enough." Emma shrugged her shoulders as she opened the bag of pretzels and began chomping away. She raised her free hand to tug Regina down to the floor with her.

Regina sat down next to Emma and reached her own hand into the pretzel bag. They sat in silence for a few minutes, munching away on the snack food until Emma decided to speak.

"Wanna play truth or dare?"

"What kind of dares could you possibly do in this small of a space?" Regina looked at her with a raised eyebrow, a look of challenge dancing in her eyes.

"I don't know," Emma shrugged again. "I think we can get pretty creative." A naughty smirk cracked across her lips as she took another bite of pretzel.

"Fine, you first dear."

"Alright Regina, truth or dare?" Regina looked at her for a moment before sighing again.

"Truth," she answered. Emma fake coughed as she murmured 'boring' and started laughing when Regina swatted at her arm.

"Ok, Regina Mills, what is your favorite memory of the two of us?" Regina looked at the blonde curiously before biting into a pretzel and thinking of her answer.

"I think my favorite memory of us was the night when you brought over that wine that tasted like tar and we ended up watching that singing movie in my room before we fell asleep with the bowl of popcorn scattered across the covers." Emma laughed with Regina as she remembered waking up with popcorn in her hair and a smiling brunette in her arms.

"That was so much fun," Emma started. "We should do that again."

Regina smiled up at the blonde and nodded her head in agreement. "Ok Emma, your turn. Truth or dare?"

"Hmm, truth to start."

"Why didn't you stay that night?" Regina's voice had dropped to a near whisper as she turned her head slightly away from the blonde's gaping mouth.

Emma reached over and gently squeezed Regina's arm before letting go. "I was scared," Emma admitted. "I was scared I'd ruin things between us and I care about you too much to let you go." Regina refused to meet Emma's eyes as she thought back to that night when she kissed her in the foyer. She walked Emma to the front door after another of their infamous movie nights only to grab Emma and kiss her with as much passion as she could possibly put into a kiss. That kiss had led to a heavy make-out session in the stairs before Emma had practically run from the house. Neither woman mentioned it again. Until now apparently. "Truth or dare?"

Regina took a moment of a silence before answering in a whisper, "dare." Emma reached over and laced her fingers with Regina who latched on and turned her face to meet Emma's waiting eyes. Emma pulled Regina closer to her before choking out her choice of "kiss me." Regina's eyes had nearly bulged out of her head before she surged forward, crashing her lips to Emma's. Both women moaned at the feeling of lips on lips. Regina's tongue asked for more and Emma gladly obliged. Tongues dueled as hands roamed warm flesh and silky hair.

Between kisses, Regina's voice broke the air in shuddering whispers. "Truth or dare?" Emma answered with a heavy "truth," which she expanded on right away.

"Truth is, Regina Mills, I love you. I am in love with you, and I have always loved you." Regina gasped as she looked into Emma's eyes that held nothing but love and lust within them.

"You do?" At Emma's insistent nod, Regina dove in for another passionate kiss. "I love you too Emma Swan, I always have and I always will." As their lips met once again, the pantry door clicked open making both women turn their heads suddenly. The popped off the floor and exited the pantry, searching for whoever rescued them. There was no one there. Emma laced her fingers with Regina's and poofed them over to her parent's loft. They didn't bother knocking, they just made their way through the front door, gripping each other's fingers, not wanted to lose the feeling of the other woman in their hands.

"Moms?" Henry's confused expression demanded the attention of the rest of the family sat around the dinner table. "You got out! Yes! Aunty Zee! We did it!" Henry jumped up and hugged his aunt and shared a high five with her and the rest of his family.

"You did it? Did what?" Emma demanded. She still refused to let go of Regina's hand.

"The spell on the pantry door wouldn't let you guys out until you finally admitted that you love each other. And moms, it worked! I knew you guys loved each other!" Henry ran over to his moms, hugging them both at the same time. "I just love you guys so much and I wanted you to finally realize that you loved each other so I asked Aunt Zee to set up a Parent Trap for me. And it worked! This is the best day ever!" Henry was practically jumping with pride as he beamed up at his mothers. Neither woman could be angry with him. They had been dancing around their feelings for so long.

Emma looked over at Regina, eyes shining with adoration. "Yeah," she whispered. "Best day ever. 

_Thanks for reading my SQW prompts! I had a lot of fun doing them. Now back to regular programming of CP and ABNH!_


End file.
